Upcoming productions
2015 __NOEDITSECTION__ November * 5 November - IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 4. * 11 November - Star Trek: New Visions #9, "The Hollow Man" from IDW Publishing. * 18 November - ** "Live, Part 2", issue 51 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. ** "Issue 5" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * 19 November - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing. * 24 November - Pocket TOS novel, Child of Two Worlds, by Greg Cox. December * 16 December - "Live, Part 3", issue 52 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. * 23 December - Issue 1 of Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. * 29 December - Pocket DS9 novel, Ascendance, by David R. George III. * Pocket DS9 eBook, The Rules of Accusation, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * "Issue 6" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. 2016 January * 7 January - Paperback edition of Star Trek: The John Byrne Collection, from IDW Publishing. * 26 January - Pocket VOY novel, A Pocket Full of Lies, by Kirsten Beyer. February * 4 February - Star Trek, Volume 11 from IDW Publishing. * 22 February - Pocket TOS novel, Miasma, by Greg Cox. * 23 February - Pocket TOS novel, The Latter Fire, by James Swallow. * 25 February - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 3 by John Byrne, from IDW Publishing. March * 29 March - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Live by the Code, by Christopher L. Bennett. April * 5 April - Price Stern Sloan book, Star Trek Mad Libs, by Eric Luper. * 12 April - Insight Editions reference book, Hidden Universe: A Travel Guide to Vulcan, by Dayton Ward. * 26 April - Pocket TOS novel, Elusive Salvation, by Dayton Ward. May * 3 May - Paperback edition of Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. * 17 May - Price Stern Sloan reference books, What Would Captain Kirk Do?, by Brandon T. Snider; and Starfleet Logbook, by Jake Black. * 31 May - Pocket DS9 novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang. June * 7 June - ** Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series; ** National Geographic reference book, Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe, by Andrew Fazekas. * 28 June - **St. Martin's Press reference book, The Fifty-Year Mission, Volume One: The First 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. ** Star Trek: Legacies #1, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox. July * 5 July - Insight Editions reference book, Redshirt's Little Book of Doom, by Robb Pearlman and Anna-Maria Jung. * 19 July - Anniversary edition of Smart Pop's unauthorized reference book Boarding the Enterprise, edited by David Gerrold and Robert J. Sawyer. * 22 July 2016 - to be released. * 26 July - Star Trek: Legacies #2, Best Defense, by David Mack. August * 30 August - Star Trek: Legacies #3, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. Autumn * becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. October * Star Trek: Prey #1, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. November * Star Trek: Prey #2, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. December * Star Trek: Prey #3, as-yet untitled, by John Jackson Miller. ;To be announced * Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January * The first episodes of the [[Untitled Star Trek series|untitled Star Trek series]] are expected to be released. * Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;To be announced * Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward 2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. |Pre-1964}} pt:Produções futuras 2999